This research program will examine neurochemical correlates of optic nerve regeneration in the goldfish. A study of protein synthesis patterns will be examined during out-growth of new axons by double labeling procedures, gel electrophoresis, and autoradiographic methods. The objective of the research is to identify specific proteins that might have a crucial role in the process.